In connecting a portable washing machine or other water utilization apparatus to a household sink faucet, it is desirable that the coupling device provide take-off means for withdrawing water from the faucet for other purposes without disconnecting the machine from the faucet. In addition it is desirable that the coupling device include means for automatically relieving static pressure in the fluid line prior to disconnection, thereby to avoid uncontrolled release of fluid at the point of coupling during disconnection.
A number of coupling devices providing such functions have previously been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,635,243-Brezosky, 3,630,227-Race and 3,593,743-Guth all disclose quick release faucet couplings which include a water take-off valve automatically operable upon decoupling to relieve static fluid pressure and operable independently to withdraw water through a tap outlet while the coupling remains in connected position. These couplings, however, while functionally satisfactory, are mechanically complex and thus expensive to manufacture and maintain.
Accordingly, it is a general object of my invention to provide an improved coupling device of the foregoing type which contains a minimum number of parts and is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.
It is a more particular object of my invention to provide a quick release faucet coupling of the take-off and pressure release type in which a manually operable slider serves directly as a coupling detent and also acts directly to actuate an auxilliary take-off and pressure release valve.